film_tefandomcom-20200216-history
The Jewel of the Nile
The Jewel of the Nile is a 1985 film starring Michael Douglas, Kathleen Turner and Danny DeVito, directed by Lewis Teague, written by Mark Rosenthal and Lawrence Konner and produced by Douglas. Plot Taking place six months after the events in Romancing the Stone, Joan Wilder's and Jack Colton's romance has grown stale. While moored at a port in the South of France, Joan, suffering writer's block, wants to return to New York, while Jack prefers aimlessly sailing the world on his boat, the Angelina. At a book signing engagement, Joan meets Omar, a charming Arab ruler who wants Joan to write his biography. Joan accepts and leaves with Omar over Jack's protests. Jack later runs into Ralph, the swindler from Jack and Joan's previous adventure in Colombia, who demands Jack turn over the gem Jack and Joan found. Shortly after, an Arab, Tarak, informs Jack about Omar's true intentions and claims that Omar has the "Jewel of the Nile"; just as Tarak finishes his explanations, the Angelina explodes from a bomb set by one of Omar's men. Ralph and Jack team up to find Joan and the fabled jewel. Joan soon discovers that Omar is a brutal dictator rather than the enlightened ruler he claimed will unite the Arab world. In the palace jail, Joan encounters Al-Julhara, a holy man who is the "Jewel of the Nile" and whom Omar fears. The pair escape and find Jack, and they flee into the desert in Omar's hi-jacked F-16 fighter jet. Ralph is captured by Tarak's rebel Sufi tribe who are sworn to protect the Jewel so he can fulfill his people's destiny. After encountering a Nubian mountain African tribe, Joan and Jack's romance is rekindled. Joan tells Jack that the jewel is not a gem stone but Al-Julhara. In Kadir, Omar intends to use a smoke-and-mirror-special effect provided by a British rock promoter to convince onlookers that he is the prophet who will unite the Arab world. Jack, Joan, and Al-Julhara arrive to expose Omar but are captured. Omar suspends Jack and Joan with ropes over a deep pit (a scenario taken from Joan's biggest-selling novel, The Savage Secret) while Al-Julhara is in a stockade; Ralph, along with the Sufi tribe, arrives in time to rescue the three prisoners. As Omar takes center stage to address the Arab people, Jack and Joan disrupt the ceremony while the Sufi battle Omar's guards. A fire breaks out, engulfing Omar's stage. Jack and Joan are separated, and Omar corners Joan atop the burning scaffolding. Aided by Ralph using a giant crane, Jack reaches Joan in the nick of time and knocks Omar over the side and down into the flames, killing him. Al-Julhara rises and safely walks through the flames, fulfilling the prophecy that he is the true spiritual leader. The following day, Jack and Joan are married by Al-Julhara. While Ralph is genuinely happy for Jack and Joan, he laments once again having gained nothing for his efforts, but Tarak acknowledges that he is a true Sufi friend and presents him with a jeweled dagger as Jack and Joan happily sail away down the Nile. __FORCETOC__ Category:1985 films Category:December 1985 films Category:English-language films Category:Arabic-language films Category:American films